parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in Tokyo (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Transcript *Sherman: ohhh..where are my? *Riley: I Don't Know? *Sherman: Riley, i guess this is a new place *Riley: we're in Tokio. *Sherman: Tokyo? *(Duo sees a Tokio) *Riley: oh my. *Sherman: This City is so big *Riley: You are right Sherman *Sherman: do you hear somethin? *Lincoln and Clyde: (groan) *Riley: who are you guys? *Sherman: It's coming from there *Lincoln: who are you. girl *Clyde: Those Eyes are Cute. *Riley: i'm riley anderson and you guys? *Sherman: Riley, these are my friends *Lincoln Loud: i'm Lincoln Loud. from The Loud Family and this Is Clyde Mcbride. He's the New Friend and she Bleeds his Nose on Lori. *Riley: Nice to meet you guys *Riley: and Clyde. Why are you bleeding on Lori? *Lincoln: Because he likes her *Clyde: L. L. Lori? (does a robot) System's Overload Does not Compute. *(then Clyde Bleeds) *Sherman: She is not Lori, She is Riley *Riley: i'll help ya. there there. its Okay calm down. Clyde. Lori's not here. *Riley: do you have 10 sisters? *Lincoln: Yes i am *Riley: name of 10 sisters? *Sherman: Well her is Lori *Lincoln: uh huh Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily, *Sherman: Well we need to get out of here, it's getting dark *Riley, Lincoln and Clyde: got it. *(a thumping footsteps hearing) *Sherman: Hide Quick! *(all hide) *(hearing footsteps its Moyo a Figher who tries to Find The Kids) *Sherman: Everyone talk quietly *Riley (quiet voice) what now? *Sherman (quiet voice) they are trying to look for us *Lincoln: (quiet whimpers) *Riley (quiet voice) Sherman, look *Victor and Gargamel: (appeared on) *Sherman (remembers flashback) *Sherman: (quiet voice) O-M-GOD. *Lincoln (quiet voice) What is it? *Sherman: (quiet voice) that is the duo's who escape prison. *Riley (quiet voice) What? *Sherman: (quiet voice) that is the duo's who escape prison. *Riley: (quiet voice) (gasp) *Lincoln: we need to get out of here *Clyde: (loud voice) RUN! AAH! (gets shooted a tranquilizer) *Riley: we need to hide, *Sherman: How about that tree *Riley: That's a good idea *Sherman, Lincoln and Riley: (running from the Tree but the trio get shooted a tranquilizer by Victor) *Victor: Gotcha *(Sherman, Clyde, Lincoln and Riley groans softly) *(At Dungeon of Despair) *(Sherman, Clyde, Lincoln and Riley open their eyes and gasps in horror) *Sakura: Oh no, i must save my friends *Sakura: Think Sakura, Think *Sakura: oh Wait. I'm Gonna Call the Scouts. *Nyx: oh really? I'm Really Here. *Sakura: Nyx, Help me find my friends *Nyx: I'll Help Ya. *Sakura: Let's Go *Sherman, Clyde, Lincoln and Riley: HELP! HELP!! HELP!!! *Sakura: Don't Worry, here i come (Kicks Victor and Gargamel) *Sakura: i'll get out of here Kids. *Gargamel: SHAZAM! *(Sakura gets freezed like a frozen animal) *All: No! *Sherman: Sakura! *Riley: Let us Go! *Lincoln: you Dirty Little Wizard. Look a key (opensthe key) *All: (Running Away) *Sakura: Come on it's getting dark lets go to my house *Gargamel: you not goin anywhere You little slimy. *Luan Loud: DIRTBAG? *(The Family appears glaring the Duo) *(at Sakura's house) Sakura: Well Sherman, it's nice to see you again *Sherman: Me too Sakura *Sakura: Sherman, Don't run or talk to strangers *Sherman: Sorry. and Thanks for Saving Nyx. and Sending these Creeps to Jail. *Sakura: Ok, Sherman, but don't do that again *Nyx: Sherman. you're Welcome. (she flies away) *Sakura. and Hello. Must Be Riley, Lincoln...and Clyde. *Clyde: (bleeds his nose) *Sherman: Not again, he always nose bleeds *Clyde: I'm Clyde. Clyde Mcbride. *Lincoln Loud: im Loncoln and i got 10 sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily, *Sakura: Wow, you have 10 sisters, and BTW Riley you have a cool shirt with rainbow colors *Riley: thank you. *Sakura: Thank you, by the way, you better go to bed, because it's night *Sherman: oh yeah. Night. (they all go to bed) *THE END. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)